


Send Nudes

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, First Time, Honestly just crack and porn, Humor, M/M, Porn, White Boy Texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “Oh, here’s a keeper!” Tyler’s really getting into it now, dropping his voice and staring Jamie down as he says, “I’d hide every chair in the world so you’d sit on my face.”Jamie scrambles for his beer and downs half of it in the vain hope that maybe he can get drunk fast and forget this is happening.





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to GreyMichaela for reading this nonsense over for me! Any further mistakes are my own.
> 
> Honestly, this crack was inspired by tumblr and some of the weirdest messages I've gotten off of dating sites and then it just stumbled right into porn and an ode to Jamie Benn loving to give head. I may already have a sequel planned out...

Jamie’s got his phone out, a beer in his other hand, idly scrolling through the latest dating app Shoresy has forced upon him when the message comes in.

_ ‘They say beauty’s on the inside, but I can’t tell, I haven’t been inside you yet.’ _

He’s mid sip and snorts so hard he passes beer out his  _ nose _ . 

It fucking  _ burns _ .

“What the hell, man?” Tyler jerks away from the spray, disgusted look on his face. Jamie drops his phone to the couch cushions, tugging the collar of his shirt up to wipe awkwardly at his stinging nose. “That’s gross.” 

“Sorry,” he mutters, pushing to his feet to grab a dish towel from the kitchen—and a fresh beer—and quickly mops up the mess he’s made of his coffee table. At least they’re at his place—if he’d done it at Tyler’s he  _ never _ would have heard the end of it.

He gets it cleaned up quickly, cracking open the fresh beer and leaving the other one to the side to be dumped later, and discovers Tyler on his phone.

Jamie panics.

“Don’t read i t!” He lunges for it but Tyler rolls quickly out of the way, off the couch, and darts out of reach. A delighted grin spreads across his face.

“Jameson. Are you on a  _ dating _ app?”

“Oh fuck off.” Jamie slumps back into the cushions, resigning himself to his fate. “Dating is  _ hard _ .”

“According to some of these texts, that’s not the only thing that’s hard.” Tyler cackles. “ _ I have nine inches, wanna see _ , damn they’re really trying to sweep you off your feet.” 

Jamie’s pretty sure he’s blushing hard enough to be seen from space. 

“I thought you weren’t dating.”

Jamie shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind dating. I just don’t really have time to go looking.”

Tyler nods in agreement. Playing hockey doesn’t leave much time for a social life. A few of the other guys manage it, but it’s never come easily for Jamie, or Tyler for that matter. 

“Seriously though,” Tyler apparently deems it safe enough and returns to the couch, sinking down next to Jamie. He doesn’t relinquish his hold on Jamie’s phone though. “Who the hell set you up on this site? It looks like it’s full of douchebags.” 

“Shoresy.” 

_ “Oh.” _ Tyler’s eyes light up. “He has  _ terrible _ taste, man. You should have just come to me.” 

Unfortunately that would have defeated the purpose of signing up for a dating app. 

“I’m just playing around with it,” Jamie defends. “I haven’t messaged anyone back.” 

“You mean you didn’t get turned on by,  _ I really like your lips, wanna blow me?” _ Tyler glances up from the screen, eyebrows arched. 

And okay, here’s the thing, coming from some anonymous fuck boy, it had turned Jamie off more than anything. Coming from  _ Tyler _ is an entirely different matter. Because the problem is, Jamie would  _ love _ to get down on his knees for Tyler and show him exactly how much he loves it.

God, he can  _ feel _ his face flaming.

“Oh, here’s a keeper!” Tyler’s really getting into it now, dropping his voice and staring Jamie down as he says, “ _ I’d hide every chair in the world so you’d sit on my face _ .”

To Jamie’s horror, he can feel his cock start to chub in his jeans. 

He  _ knows _ it’s some asshole that sent the message, but it’s also  _ Tyler _ in front of him saying it, putting the images in his head, and his traitorous cock apparently  _ hasn’t _ gotten the memo about how fucking embarrassing this whole thing is.

“I bet I could come up with some good ones,” Tyler muses. He reaches for his beer, taking a swallow and Jamie has to wrench his gaze away from the long line of his throat. 

Jamie scrambles for his own beer and downs half of it in the vain hope that  _ maybe _ he can get drunk fast and forget this is happening.

“Maybe something like, I see you play hockey.” Tyler fucking  _ winks _ at him. “I bet you’d be  _ great _ at handling my stick.”

His cock is half hard in his jeans and showing no signs of listening to Jamie any time soon.

Jamie needs to escape this conversation.

“Are you hungry?” he blurts out, panicked and lurches to his feet. “I’m hungry. Let’s order pizza.” 

“Dude, we just ate.” Tyler gives him a weird look and then his gaze drops, lands on Jamie’s hips and with dawning horror Jamie knows that Tyler  _ knows _ . “Wait — _ really?”  _ Tyler’s eyebrows reach his hairline. “From those shitty pick up lines?”

“It’s nothing,” he mutters and decides the best option here is retreat. 

He doesn’t get far before Tyler is grabbing at him, tripping him up and forcing him back down onto the couch, sprawled out underneath Tyler’s solid frame. It puts his cock in direct contact with Tyler’s thigh and a gasp is torn from his throat at the sudden, sweet pressure.

“It’s not just those shitty pick up lines, right?” Tyler’s staring down at him, expression  _ intense, _ and Jamie has to squeeze his eyes shut, embarrassment at war with arousal and leaving his stomach twisted into knots. “Is it ‘cause I’m reading them?”

Jamie bites his lip, shame flushing through him, but he nods, slowly.

“Fuck,” Tyler breathes. “That’s  _ hot _ .”

Jamie’s eyes fly open. That’s not what he’d been expecting.

“Delete this fucking app.” Tyler tosses Jamie’s phone. He hears it clatter to the floor somewhere and feels indignation well up.

“Hey! That’s my phone, asshole!”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Tyler laughs and his hands come up to frame Jamie’s face. His palms are cool against Jamie’s flaming cheeks and his smile is sweet when he says, “Date  _ me _ .” 

“ _ What?” _

“You heard me.” Tyler settles himself more firmly on top of Jamie, making himself comfortable. The rush Jamie gets from it, as Tyler’s weight pins him, blankets him, is heady. 

“Why?” He’s having trouble forming full sentences but his world  _ has _ just been rocked.

“Because I’m so gone for you, Jamie, and I think it might be the same for you.” Tyler’s expression becomes more tentative, more unsure, and Jamie never wants to see that on Tyler’s face again so he pushes aside his own embarrassment and cranes his neck up to find Tyler’s lips.

Tyler’s kisses are sweet, addictive, and Jamie can’t get enough. He parts his lips for Jamie, lets him lick in past the bitter taste of the beer, searching for what makes Tyler unique. Jamie’s hands glide up Tyler’s back, slide under his shirt to brush against the warm, bare skin, then down, until he can grasp Tyler’s ass and tug him tight against him. 

He can feel Tyler’s cock through their jeans, feel it growing hard as his hips hitch in little rolls against Jamie’s and he groans into the kiss, letting out these pretty little sounds. 

“What do you want?” Tyler breaks the kiss, panting against Jamie’s mouth. “Anything, baby, anything you want.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Jamie has to squeeze his eyes shut as his cock throbs hard in his jeans. What he wants is to get out of his pants, get Tyler laid out in his bed and spend his time taking him apart just to put him back together again after. 

That’s not what he has the patience for. This time.

“Sit back.” Jamie pushes and shoves until Tyler gets with the picture, laying back against the couches armrest. Jamie gets to his feet and shucks his t-shirt, and then jeans, too impatient to put on a show, but Tyler lets out a noise of appreciation regardless. “You too.” 

Tyler gets his shirt off while Jamie gets his hands on his jeans, popping the button and slowly pulling down the zipper, cupping the hard cut of Tyler’s cock through the denim, rubbing his his palm against it to see the way Tyler flushes and shudders under his hands.

Jamie eases his jeans and boxers down, letting Tyler’s cock spring free to rest hard and an angry, dark red, against the cut of his abs. He tosses Tyler’s clothes to the side and muscles his way between his thighs, using his broad shoulders to make space for himself there. It’s a big couch, but not  _ that _ big, so he gets one leg up and under himself, the other planted on the floor, then gets Tyler’s legs over his shoulders so they both fit. 

It puts him at eye level with Tyler’s gorgeous cock, which is  _ exactly _ where he wants to be.

“What? No more witty lines?” Strangely enough, Jamie’s feeling like he’s regained some semblance of control, trapped here between Tyler’s spread thighs, and it’s easy to chirp him. Tyler’s lips are kiss swollen, eyes dazed, but there’s a spark to them when he catches Jamie’s gaze.

“I don’t need any witty lines to pick you up, baby.” His grin is wide and wicked and Jamie just has to wipe it off his face.

He gets his hand around Tyler’s cock, gives it a slow stroke just to watch the way Tyler’s mouth falls open, his eyes half lidded as he watches Jamie. Jamie holds him steady, drags the flat of his tongue across the head of Tyler’s cock, then lower, licks a slow stripe from his fist to the tip, listening for the way Tyler’s breathing changes, grows shallower, quicker. 

He loves the weight and feel of him in his hand, the heat coming off of him. Maybe someday he’ll tell Tyler how long he’s fantasized about this, about being here, but not now.

He carefully closes his lips around the head of Tyler’s cock, listening for the hitch in his breathing as the bitter taste of precome explodes across his tongue. Tyler’s fingers thread through his hair and Jamie moans as he tugs lightly, testing.

Jamie sinks down, taking as much into his mouth as he can. It’s been awhile since he’s done this, but the more he bobs his head, the easier it becomes until his lips are meeting his fist. He pulls back, licks at the slit, chasing the taste of Tyler, and moves both his hands up to Tyler’s chest in invitation.

Tyler takes it, uses his grip on Jamie’s hair to tentatively push him further down on his cock, down, down until Jamie’s trying to remember how to swallow around his gag reflex, nose buried in the short, curly hairs at the base of Tyler’s cock. Tyler’s average sized, thank god, which means it’s a whole lot easier for Jamie to adjust, when Tyler uses his grip on his hair to drag him back up off his cock. 

Jamie sinks into the easy, steady rhythm Tyler sets for them, Tyler’s hands in his hair moving him how he wants as he rolls his hips, fucks Jamie’s mouth like he’s there for Tyler’s pleasure. He floats, warm all over and safe trapped between Tyler’s strong thighs, under his gorgeous hands. 

Spit slips from his lips, soaks his chin, and he revels in the feeling of being  _ used _ , high on it. His own arousal is a distant feeling. It’s there, thrumming through his veins, but it’s not pressing, not when Tyler keeps making these punched out little sounds as he fucks Jamie’s mouth down on his cock. 

“Up,  _ up,” _ Tyler hisses and yanks Jamie up, hard enough to sting, before he’s coming. A bit catches Jamie’s lips, his nose and cheek, the rest coating Tyler’s chest and Jamie hums, licking the taste from his lips, fighting Tyler’s hold to press his mouth to his skin, to lick him clean.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Jamie,” Tyler pants as Jamie settles back on his heels, still kneeling between Tyler’s spread legs.

Jamie’s panting too, mouth feeling tender and swollen in the best ways, pleasure wrapped around him like a warm blanket. 

“You’ve been holding out on me.” 

Jamie shrugs, still in that warm, happy place where  _ nothing _ can touch him. Tyler huffs out a little laugh and struggles to sit up, reaching for Jamie who melts into his embrace easily.

The kiss is hot and wet and it feels like Tyler is trying to lick the taste of himself out of Jamie’s mouth. A hand cups his cock through his boxers and they both groan. 

“You’re going to fuck me later, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jamie gasps, hips rolling as Tyler strokes him through the material. There’s a growing damp spot where his cock is leaking and he’s suddenly aware that he’s so hard it  _ hurts _ . “Fuck, anything you want.” 

“Going to ride you then,” Tyler murmurs, nipping at Jamie’s jaw. “God, wanted to do it for  _ ages _ . Your cock is  _ gorgeous. _ ” 

It’s the thought of sinking into the tight heat of Tyler’s body that pushes him over the edge. Jamie comes for what feels like ages, Tyler’s hand milking him through it as he wrecks his boxers.

He sinks against Tyler, wrung out in the best ways. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Tyler presses soft, gentle kisses against any skin he can reach.

“Pretty sure it goes both ways,” Jamie slurs. His knees and hips are starting to ache, now that the afterglow is starting to fade and he’s still wearing his gross, cooling boxers. “Can we move this upstairs?”

“Round two already?” Tyler teases and Jamie swats ineffectually at him. 

“Nap,” he replies firmly.

“Okay, okay.” Tyler gets them both to their feet. “But Jamie,  _ I might pop a boner if we cuddle naked _ ’.”

Jamie tries  _ very _ hard to beat him to death with a pillow.

 


End file.
